1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide rail structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slide rail structure of a computer appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, computers are grouped into personal computers, servers and super computers according to application degrees thereof. The personal computer generally applies one or two processors for processing administrative business of a general enterprise or multimedia related information. If complicated works or large amounts of data are required to be processed, the server is generally applied, in which the server having two to four processors, even eight to sixteen processors can be selected according to a current network requirement. As to applications of super calculations, the super computer having dozens or hundreds, even thousands of serially connected processors is generally applied.
The commonly used servers are generally rack mount computers that can be stacked and serially connected. According to such design, sizes of motherboards of the computers are greatly reduced, and a central processor, a chip set, memories and a hard disk are disposed in each of the computers. Then, the computers are slid into a rack via guiding of slide rails, so as to save spaces and facilitate swapping of the computers. Each of the servers is actually an independent and removable computer, which has been evolved to a rack mount server having features of thin and slim appearance, low occupation space, low power consumption and easy manageability.
General slide rail structures applied to the rack are disposed at both sides of the computer in a pair, which can support a weight of the computer, by which the computer can be pulled out from the rack or pushed back to the rack, horizontally. Furthermore, a general slide rail structure includes an outer slide rail and an inner slide rail, so that the computer can be slid relative to the rack via coordination of the inner and outer slide rails.
However, the inner slide rail has to be assembled to the side of the computer first. Then, with coordination of the outer slide rail on the rack, the computer can be slid relative to the rack. Namely, a width between the computer and the rack has to be great enough for simultaneously accommodating the inner and outer slide rails, so as to facilitate assembling the slide rails and the computer. Therefore, if the computer having a relatively great width is assembled to the rack, it probably cannot be installed due to excessive widths of the inner and outer slide rails.